The Ship Hath Sailed!
by snugglemi
Summary: Featuring Nico, Will, and a random ship coming out of nowhere


I got the idea from a Headcanon titled Random Solangelo Thought and I have no idea who's the writer. Creds to him though

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO

I couldn't believe myself. On a beach, sitting on the sand, about to confess my love to Will. I am a goddamn son of hades, and I am not mushy!

Of course, for a certain son of Apollo, I could always make an exception. Took me a while to come to terms with my feelings, and many hypothetical chats with Piper about "a friend who was emotionally confused" _*cough cough* Yep, totally._ But...watching the sun set, and the sky darken, I couldn't help but feel a flutter in my stomach, like a flock of skeletal doves.

 _Would he want me? Dark, emotional, ugly little me? What if he rejected me._

Turning to him, I found him staring at my face with a soft smile. Looking into his sky-blue orbs, I felt so…lost. Oh, I could drown in those eyes. Steeling myself, I spoke "Will, I like you and I really really like you, and uhm…Willyoubemyboyfriendplease?"

 **Will's POV  
**  
Sitting on the beach with Nico, watching the pink hues of the sky darkened to onyx. I turned to face Nico. It had been a while since I first had my little crush on him. Of course, I had always assumed that my crush would stay a crush. But now? I wasn't too sure. I was pretty surprised when Nico dragged me out here after dinner..and I couldn't say I wasn't hoping for more.

However, watching him stare towards the horizon with a dreamy smile on his face…I felt so honored, that he would trust me with his smile, the smile that he almost never showed in public. It was beautiful, like how a rainbow appearing after a storm would be beautiful. Utterly, and positively angelic. _Oh I am so whipped._

I decided to keep silent.

Suddenly, he turned and flashed me a grin. He spoke, and my world was turned on its head. The only thing I heard was "Willyoubemyboyfriendplease"

Outwardly, I stilled, rigid and unmoving. Inwardly, however, was a completely different story. My heart began to beat just a little bit faster. **Ba-bum, Ba-bum, Ba-bum.** My cheeks heated up. Fireworks launched inside my heart, my head. A wide grin threatened to break out on my face. At that moment, I was Joy personified.

 **Nico's POV** **  
**He's silent. Too silent actually. He had a pensive look on his face. Did he like me back? Did I misjudge all his little glances and smiles wrongly? I knew it, I knew this was a mistake. I quickly turned away. My world began to blur ever so slightly. And yet my heart yearned…

The space suddenly felt too small, too close. I felt something wet on my cheek, something I barely registered. And my heart…it hurt, hurt so much. Almost as if it was like glass, being shattered over and over. I couldn't breathe. The darkness began to creep in. The world started to blur just ever so slightly. I just wanted to get out of here quickly.

 _Was it so wrong for me to have some love, to yearn for someone. To have someone to actually like me? I knew.._

Just as the ground rushed up to meet me, I felt warmth blossom around me, almost as if the sun had decided to wrap itself around me. I faintly heard Will shouting "Nico...I love…Nico, what's wrong…why are you crying. NICO, STAY WITH ME. I LOVE YOU!"

Shocked out of my internal monologue by those 3 words, I turned to face him. He raised a hand to wipe my tears away. His face was barely inches away. I whispered "Are..are you sure?" He closed the distance, his hands framing my face. I could feel his breath on my face. And then..

"HONK"  
 _Wait, what?_ We moved away and turned, trying to locate the source of the noise.

"WHAT THE HADES"

A large cruise ship, shining bright against the rays of the dying sun, was cutting swiftly through the water. The ship was, to put it simply, pretty full. I saw Jason, Piper, Percy, Annabeth waving and many more. It seemed as though most of Camp Half-Blood was on the ship. Jason and Percy were at the helm and behind them were various gods and Olympians, even Dad and Aphrodite. They were all clapping and cheering.

Pause. They quietened down. And then…

"THE SOLANGELO SHIP HAS SET SAIL!"

 _Oh gods. I might die of embarrassment right here and now. Zeus, smite me please_

"You ruined a moment you idiots!" Screeched Will, face tomato-red.


End file.
